


Stressed

by LylaRivers



Series: Hogwarts AU [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Torchwood
Genre: AU, M/M, Past Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6121927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LylaRivers/pseuds/LylaRivers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The long awaited sequel (sort of) to Hogwarts AU: Murder Mystery.  Jim and Spock are now 7th years.  Spock helps Jim study for the NEWTs, while Jim tries to procrastinate.  Procrastination leads to a serious "chat".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stressed

**Author's Note:**

> You guys are AMAZING. I never expected the Hogwarts AU to get so much love, honestly. Shows exactly how wrong I was. This one goes out to all the people who have left comments or kudos on my work- I really appreciate it. Enjoy all the little first years all grown up!

"Why?" Jim moaned, slamming his head against the pile of open books on the table. He stays crouched like that - books actually make great pillows.

"I believe you still wish to pass your N.E.W.T.s so you have the scores to become an Auror?" Spock asks, carefully pulling Jim up into a sitting position.

Jim groans loudly. "Spock, you suck. You'd make a great Ravenclaw." Instantly, Jim is aware this is the wrong thing to say. Spock hates being reminded that his entire family wishes he were a Ravenclaw or Slytherin- except his mother, who's a Muggle.

"Sorry. Didn't mean that. Really! Not all Ravenclaws are bad!" Jim says, backpedaling. But that too seems to be the wrong thing to say. He curses himself for reminding Spock of his very ex girlfriend Uhura. Jim still isn't sure of the details - but he thinks Uhura only dated Spock to make their mutual friend Scotty jealous.

Spock shakes his head. "I am sorry Jim. I find myself too tired to study right now."

Jim grabs Spock's arm. "No, I'm the one who should be sorry. I'm an idiot, okay? I'm an idiot who should put his foot in his mouth and try to not screw up any other friendships."

"Other friendships? Has something happened between you and Leonard?" Spock asks, sitting down.

Jim shrugs. "If he's not still mad at me over that thing where I tried to set him up with... you know... nevermind. He's just busy, is all. He needs top grades to be a Healer, you know. It feels like he's always this close to snapping at me. Easier to stay away for a bit and let him cool down."

Spock sighs. "I am not sure such a low tolerance for stress is good for a future Healer."

"Please, please don't tell Bones that," Jim begs.

Spock chuckles. "I believe we will all survive longer if I refrain from such a comment - amusing though it may be."

"Ha! I knew it! The two of you practically get off on pissing each other off!" Jim says triumphantly.

Spock actually rolls his eyes. "Whatever you say, Jim."

Jim stares back at his Transfiguration book. "Things were a lot easier back in first year."

"Easier? There were three students out to kill me, and two kids were murdered!" Spock says in disbelief.

"Sad to say, murder is a lot simpler than relationships," Jim mutters. "Also massive tests."

"What does that mean?" Spock demands.

"Nevermind," Jim mutters. "Forget it. Tests suck but not as much as murder. You're right - as always."

"Not tests. Relationships," Spock says, staring at him.

Damn it. Jim does not want to have this conversation. "Drop it, Spock."

"This isn't about Leonard, is it?" Spock asks.

"Whatever happened with Uhura a year ago and why does she now hate your guts?" Jim counters.

Spock actually squirms. "She was... less than thrilled when she found out my... disingenuous reasons for asking her out."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Jim asks, studying forgotten.

"Answer my question first," Spock counters. "What relationship."

"More of a lack of a relationship, actually. But I don't think... he's interested," Jim mutters.

"He?" Spock asks.

"My question first. What reasons?" Jim retorts.

Spock falls silent. "I... may have a slight crush on someone my father would not approve of. I... ah... may have asked her out in an attempt to cover said crush up effectively."

"Spock. You're being particularly evasive!" Jim complains.

"You are hardly any better," Spock fires back.

Well, fair enough. Time to put up or shut up. "You, Spock. I keep wishing for a relationship with you. But that's stupid, and I'm an idiot. Bones keeps telling me so, and that's partially why I've stopped hanging out with him. He insists you're totally straight... which you probably are," Jim adds the last bit in a mutter.

Spock visibly gulps. "Jim."

"I'm sorry. You're my best friend - I don't want to bother you or make you uncomfortable or anything. I'm just an idiot with a pointless crush, like Bones said. I should probably just go and tell him I'm sorry and that he was right and-"

"Jim," Spock says again, which effectively cuts off Jim's babbling.

"Yeah?" Jim asks in a small voice.

"You are the person I highly doubt my father would approve of," Spock says, eyes glued to the floor.

"Oh." Jim feels about 10 inches tall.

"I have finally decided that I really do not care what my father thinks," Spock says. "Did you see that Jack and Ianto are getting married?"

Jim is thrown off by this sudden change. "Yeah, I got the invitation to the wedding a few weeks ago. It's right after school gets out. Why?"

"I do not know how much you know about Ianto, but I spent a good deal of time talking to him... after...." Spock pauses. They both know what after Spock is referring to. 

"Ianto's parents were... unaware at the time of their son's relationship with Jack. I have kept in touch with Ianto since - and he recently gave me the advice to ignore my father and... go for it. He also told me he has.. and I quote: 'seen this coming from a mile away' since our first year," Spock says.

Jim thinks fast. "How long have you...."

"A long time," Spock says, anticipating the question.

Jim stares at him. "So… um... you're saying I can tell Bones he was totally wrong?" he finally says intelligently.

Spock considers this. "I believe you may."

Jim grins happily. "Oh good. I guess that also means I can do this." Without letting himself stop to think, Jim leans in and kisses his friend on the lips. Spock freezes, and stares at Jim.

"Um." Jim says, totally unable to think.

Spock's lips slowly curve up into a gorgeous smile. He scoots closer to Jim on the couch, and wraps his arms around Jim. "Yes," he breathes, ever so softly.

"Good. Cause now that I can, I'm gonna do it again," Jim says - and does.


End file.
